1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid droplet ejecting apparatus where a recording medium is held on the peripheral surface of a rotating member and where liquid droplet ejecting heads of respective colors are disposed such that they are inclined so as to correspond to the peripheral surface of the rotating member are conventionally known. Further, liquid droplet ejecting apparatus where, after liquid is exuded from the nozzles and the nozzle surface is moistened, a wiping member moves in the longitudinal direction of the nozzle surface (i.e., in the width direction of a recording medium) and wipes and cleans the nozzle surface are conventionally known.